I Never Finished Them!
by kindleem
Summary: Kendall has an obsession. Logan is worried, James is bemused, Carlos... confused. Kendall just wants to finish his beloved book series of which he waited his entire childhood to finish, but with slight complications. - SEMI-OFFICIAL BTR ONESHOT DAY


"I Never Finished Them!"

_Semi Official BTR One-Shot Day_

**A – N: **Well doesn't that title sound exciting?! Happy Semi Official BTR One-shot Day everybody! So, in honour of this special day, I've wrote a one-shot to celebrate with all you Rushers out there! Kendall is reflecting myself in this one-shot, really, he is – it's the same book series and everything. Okay, I don't want to give too much away, so I'm going to leave you with a summary right here in this note. But before I leave you, I must warn you: this story is very, very strange.

**Disclaimer: **I own not of the marvellous _Harry Potter _series. All rights of said series go to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money with this, and I do not own Big Time Rush, either. I merely own the idea, which has been influenced off my own behaviour.

* * *

Kendall was curled up in what seemed to be a mound of cottony blankets and pillows, nestled in the far corner of the living room, lost in his own world – as he has been for the past few days. The teenager, despite his rising fame in the famous boy band Big Time Rush, despite his increasing stardom rising rather progressively before him, despite the no-doubt of the prospect of the hustling, bustling celebrity world and dangers of the paparazzi looming in the near future, Kendall couldn't care less about what was going on with his life currently.

He was too busy reading the complete collection of the well-known book series, _Harry_ _Potter_.

Kendall was a boy who was, when he placed his mind to complete a specific task, very determined and stubborn. So, when he realised that Logan once had the complete collection of his favourite childhood books, he set off to find them and read the books for what I can only tell you to be the umpteenth time. Well, when I say 'read the books', I mean read _all _of the books... except the last one.

You see, when Kendall was younger, his mother decided to be a good parental figure with good morals and give some belongings to the charity shop down the road. And it just so turns out that some of the belongings that she gave away (including old socks, DVD's, a tape recorder and the majority of Kendall's baby clothes) was the last book of the_ Harry Potter_ series. Now, this came as a complete shock to Kendall because he couldn't find his precious book when the time came to read it. So, the boy, in a good natured manner, went to ask his mother if she had seen it anywhere.

To which Mrs Knight replied: "Oh, Kendall, I'm sorry! I gave it away to the charity shop! I didn't think you'd need it, after all, you've got six other books about this 'Harry Potter' child now, haven't you? I'm sure not having one won't be a setback. Now, pair these socks for me, Katie keeps making slingshots out of them."

So, naturally, Kendall was appalled for he had no way of completing the _Harry Potter _series. But when he miraculously found the complete book set again when rummaging through boxes of random junk in Apartment 2-J, he set to work on rereading the series just so he could_ finally_ finish it.

It was no surprise to Mrs Knight when she knew that Kendall had finally found his – or should I say Logan's – beloved book set. She had gone into Kendall's bedroom to empty his bin for the usual weekend clean up and scrub-down of the apartment, when she tripped over a large pile of blankets and pillows – much like the ones in the living room currently. She shrieked, of course from the shock of the fall, and landed straight on top of her son hidden amongst the blankets and pillows.

"Kendall!" she had screamed, yanking back the countless blankets and tossing varying shades of orange pillows across said boy's bedroom. "_What_ do you think you're doing?!"

Kendall, his eyes still glued firmly to his current page (page number 387, not that it really matters), simply murmured in a nonchalant manner, "Reading."

It was then that Kendall was given chores for the rest of the day for 'giving cheek' and 'showing rudeness' by 'not making eye contact with his own mother while she was talking to him'.

But once Kendall had finished his retched chores, he was free to embark on his 'so rudely interrupted' journey back into the _Wizarding World _of _Harry Potter_.

* * *

Kendall, having only found the treasured set of books mere days beforehand, was remarkably nearing the end of book number 4 – _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Now, Kendall is a boy who rarely reads. In fact, over the past few weeks (excluding the past few days, of course) Kendall has only ever read short interviews from hockey magazines and, if unavoidable, read passages from boring school textbooks if necessary to complete his homework.

However, if Kendall is really, truly interested in a certain book (or in this case, a book series), he _will_ do everything in his power to read every single letter, word and page displayed in the book (or, again, in the book _series_).

But currently things have been getting so crazy with Kendall's new found love for that famous wizard named _Harry Potter_. Even James, Logan and Carlos were starting to worry about the sanity of their eldest friend; Logan in particular.

Logan Mitchell was first to spot the mountain of blankets and pillows arranged in the corner of the living room that evening, and immediately he could tell something wasn't right at all.

"Kendall," the raven spoke softly, making his way over to the blanket heap covering his best friend's body. When he received no reply he furrowed his dark eyebrows and sped up a little, his voice raising in pitch like always when he was concerned.

"_Kendall_?" He prompted again, waiting for any sign of life from underneath the fort made from blankets and cushions most definitely stolen from the vivid orange couch – after all, it was stark naked, all signs of comfort and pillows were gone.

But he still didn't get a reply.

"_KENDALL_!" Logan tried for the third time, only to be ignored... for the third time.

"Stop ignoring me and get out of that stupid fort or whatever it is! I know you're reading in there, and you need to come out! This is getting out of hand, dude!" Logan fretted, his hand instinctively moving to rake through his dark tufts of hair.

"Seriously, Kendall, you need to take a break! Live life, _play hockey_, _hang out with us_, _go see a film_, anything! Just don't read that _damn_ book!"

And shortly after his outburst of concern and rage, Logan reached for the mound of blankets and pillows covering his best friend and yanked as many as he could off Kendall's toasty body.

"Excuse me!" Kendall's head appeared as soon as Logan wrenched a pillow off the pile of cottony fabrics. "I'll have you know you've always wanted me to read more, and here I am, reading away like it's the end of the world, yet you're telling me to stop?"

"_Yes_, I am!"

"_Why_?!"

"Because it's ruining your life, Kendall—"

"No, it's not!" Kendall retorted instantly, burrowing himself deeper into the blanket cocoon and jerking open Logan's copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ without a second thought.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't tell you that I still had these books!" Logan exclaimed, staring incredulously down at Kendall.

Kendall's vibrant eyes didn't move from the page, yet they didn't continue their path along the words lining the paper. Instead, they stayed still, fixed on a point – maybe a certain word – on the page as he listened to his friend speak.

He then looked up when Logan fell silent, undoubtedly waiting for an answer.

"You... knew that you had the complete collection?"

Logan nodded.

"You knew?" Kendall extracted himself from the clutches of the blankets and pillows, sitting up right. "And you... you _didn't tell me_? Fully aware that the _Harry Potter_ series was my favourite as a child?!"

Kendall's voice began to rise towards the end of his words, and that was when Logan's panic set in.

Kendall continued to stare him out, his green eyes now piercing through Logan's brown ones. His defined jawline was set.

"You didn't tell me," Kendall spoke through gritted teeth. "After all these years, you made me believe that you _lost_ them?! AND YOU KNEW THAT I LOST MY OWN SET WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"

Kendall was on his feet now. Logan winced; he could tell what was coming from miles away.

"You don't need to be angry—" Logan squeaked.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE ANGRY, DO I?!" Kendall shouted, repeating Logan's quiet words. The aggravated blond now tossed the book onto the naked couch, standing so close to Logan that they were almost nose to nose.

"No, you don't. Frankly, I don't see why you're angry in the first place. It was good of me to let you borrow the books, after all, those _are _mine—"

"YOU DON'T SEE WHY I'M ANGRY?! For years and years I've been trying to find my own collection – and _I had never finished the book series in the first place_! My mum told me that she gave away the last book to a charity shop when I was little; she said that it probably wasn't important if there were six other books too! _I NEVER FINISHED THEM_! I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" Kendall broke off, leaving a nasty silence in his wake.

Logan was speechless.

"I – I'm sorry, Kendall," Logan said quietly. "I didn't know, you can read now, if you w – want to. I – I can just leave you to it."

"No, cause you'll be upset if I do! I never get it right here, do I?! I'm always doing something wrong like _reading_!" Kendall said, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"No, no, no! Kendall, reading is good for you, it helps to—"

"Oh, so it helps now!" Kendall shouted.

James and Carlos came running. Luckily Mrs Knight and Katie were down by the pool.

"What's going on out here?" James questioned, his perfectly groomed eyebrows raised.

"Oh, Logie, you didn't take away Kendall's little book, did you?" Carlos cooed, making Kendall bite his tongue.

"N – No, I didn't," Logan muttered, hurriedly reaching for the discarded book Kendall was once reading and shoving it into Kendall's chest.

"Wait, wait – is all this over a... a _book_?!" James exclaimed, his pretty features struggling to refrain from laughing.

"Not just any book, James!" Kendall shouted, now holding the book rather protectively against his chest. "It's about my childhood! My... my partially destroyed... childhood."

"Your _what_?!" Carlos asked, thoroughly bewildered.

"My... my," Kendall closed his eyes. He had the bizarre feeling to laugh. Maybe it was because his words were so weird. I mean, '_my partially destroyed childhood_'? Was his childhood filled with broken tears and unhappy memories? Frankly, the most painful memory he could resurface would have been when Katie mercilessly poked him in the eye.

Kendall opened his eyes again. He was smiling. He stared around at his friends – a range from a deeply confused expression (Carlos), to a frightened expression (Logan), to a slightly concerned expression (James).

"My... nothing," Kendall muttered.

Turning back to his blanket-y pillow den, Kendall sighed. He turned around again, looking at Logan with begging green eyes.

"Would you mind if—?"

"Not at all," said Logan. In fact, he pushed Kendall, by the small of his back, back into the mound of cottony fabrics.

* * *

**A – N: **I hope you enjoyed that, or at least smiled. Come on – smile now! It's Semi Official BTR One-shot Day! You can't stay down on a day like this! Please leave your beautiful reviews – they mean an awful lot to me. So, so much. You have no idea, they keep me going.


End file.
